1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaslighter equipped with a push-rod type latch on which a cap turns, particularly to an improved gaslighter structure which permits latch parts including a spring to be assembled with ease.
2. Related Art
In general, a gaslighter is composed of many parts. As a tendency the size and weight of the gaslighter are reduced, and accordingly the size of parts are reduced. Such parts of reduced size are assembled into gaslighter with the hands.
FIG. 5 shows a conventional gaslighter equipped with a push-rod type latch. It uses a "T"-shaped push rod 105 with a spring 104 around its leg. The combination of the push rod 105 and the spring 104 is inserted in the longitudinal space 103 on the rear side of a housing 1 until the spring 104 reaches the bottom of the longitudinal space 103. Thus, the push rod 105 is resiliently held so as to move vertically in the longitudinal space 103. Then, the support piece 107 of a cap 106 is inserted in the longitudinal space 103 to push down the push rod 105 until the through aperture 108 of the support piece 107 is put in alignment with the through apertures 101 of the opposite rear, top extensions of the housing 100. Then, a pivot pin 102 is inserted in these aligned apertures 102 and 108. Thus, the cap 106 is pivoted to the housing 100.
In assembling the spring 104, the push rod 105, the support piece 107 of the cap 106 and the pivot pin 102 to the latch pivot with the hands, the spring 104 cannot be tentatively held before and while assembling, and therefore, these parts must be assembled together simultaneously in one step. The simultaneous assembling of small-sized parts while pressing the resilient element, is a time-consuming and difficult work, and is one cause for preventing the improvement of the efficiency with which gaslighters are manufactured.